


Flowers in Your Hair

by RedFez



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Post BotFA, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the elves have come to visit, Thorin just wants to sleep, and Bilbo braids Thorin's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> *runs into Hobbit fandom several years late*
> 
> I haven't written any fan fiction in a really long time and the first thing I do write is 99% fluff.
> 
> Not beta'ed; any and all mistakes are completely and wholly my own.
> 
> Edited 03/19/16.

There was something almost therapeutic about this - for both of them. Thorin let his eyes drift shut, the calming feeling of fingers running through his hair lulling him back to a doze. He should have been reading the rest of the report in his hands (did the elves really have to stay that long?) but he'd long since gotten distracted.

Behind him, he could hear the slow breaths of the hobbit as he worked on detangling Thorin's hair. It promised to be a long day of meeting with the elves, and as much as didn't want to speak to them, he knew starting the day with his husband doing with his hair would make at least the first few hours bearable.

Every so often Thorin could hear Bilbo mutter something and each time, he almost turned to look at him, but he refrained, not wanting to disrupt the quiet unless necessary. Soon he could feel the hobbit weaving his hair into a braid, at which point Thorin forced his eyes back open, to make sure he didn't actually fall asleep again.

Once Bilbo's hands had settled, Thorin turned his head to face him, a gentle smile that was reserved purely for him adorning his face. Bilbo smiled back before giving Thorin a quick kiss.

"You should go," Bilbo murmured, "You're going to have to meet with them soon."

Thorin groaned, ever tired of the elves. "Can't you talk to them?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Thorin, we've discussed this; I will not talk to them purely because you dislike them." His gaze softened again. "But I will be there with you."

Thorin inwardly sighed, knowing by now it was pointless. He looked back down at the papers in his hand and wondered how offended the elves would be if he just never showed up, but before he could explore that idea further, he felt the bed shift as Bilbo stood up.

Twisting around to see him, Thorin watched as Bilbo plucked a flower from a nearby vase - the hobbit insisted upon having real flowers inside Erebor, despite there being no sunlight - and walked back over to him.

Bilbo reached over, gently weaving the flower into Thorin's hair before taking a step back to gaze at the dwarf thoughtfully. "I daresay you look ready to face the day."

Thorin reached up to gently touch the flower in his hair, and he couldn't keep the grin from materializing. There was no doubt the plant would raise some eyebrows, but likely no one would comment, not when they knew it would mean angering Thorin - and Bilbo, undoubtedly.

"Now let's go, you know they don't like to be kept waiting."

Thorin stood and crossed the room in a few short steps, drawing up next to Bilbo. He enfolded the other into an embrace before kissing the top of Bilbo's head. "Let's go," he agreed, grabbing his hand to gently pull him along and out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://royed.tk/)


End file.
